House of Time House of Destruction
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Eddie and the rest of Sibuna, thought the nightmare was over, and that they could finally move on with their lives. They were wrong. Dead wrong. Now, a new evil has risen, and what's worse is that Nina is nowhere to be found. Eddie must now use the clues in his visions to gather the rest of the team again to help locate Nina and stop this new evil before the entire world is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review.

Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision

Chapter 1 - It's Not Over

{Eddie's POV}

_"Ancient God of Death, I summon you now to once again rise. Rise with power, and encase this pathetic world in a void of never ending Darkness!" _

I screamed as I woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "Edison, what's the matter?" dad asked as he ran into my room. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly as I tried to get my heart rate and my breathing back to normal. My body shook with fear. This can't be happening. I thought terrified. "Eddie, are you alright?" Dad asked again breaking me out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," I said drawing in a shaky breath. "Just a nightmare that's all." Dad looked at me concerned, and I shook my head. "Really dad, it's okay." I said. "I'm fine now." "Alright then," dad said as he hugged me. "Just let me know if you need anything then." He said. I nodded. "Will do dad." Once dad was gone again, I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, before I leaped out bed like lightning, and ran over to my laptop. I turned it on, and immediatly went to skype, and placed in Patricia's information. "Come on yacker." I muttered to myself. "Please say that your still online."

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before my computer beeped and I saw that Patricia was online. I clicked on my video camera and within a matter of seconds I saw her face staring at me. "Eddie? what's going on?" She asked sleepily. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head. "Patricia, something's not right." I said trying to keep my voice down so that my dad wouldn't hear. "I got my Osirian powers back." Patricia's eyes suddenly widdened with surprise. "What?!" She said as quietly as she could. "How?" I can't explain it." I replied. "I just had a horrible vision. There's a new evil that's threatening the world again." "Not again." Patricia groaned in exaspertion. "I have a really bad feeling about this." I said as a cold chill ran through my body. "This new evil is more powerful then Ra." I said with a shudering breath.

"What did you see in your vision?" Patricia asked trying to stay calm, even though I could tell she was panicking. "All I could hear was a voice summoning an ancient evil." I said slowly. "Something about rise, and encase this world in a void of never ending darkness." Anything else?" She asked, and I shook my head. "That's all, everything else, was mostly just a feeling." I said. "I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't beathe. It was horrible." Patricia drew in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. "What do we do now?" She asked. "We can't go back to Anubis house, we don't belong there anymore." "We have to figure out something." I said. "Since Victor now knows about everything, maybe we can explain the sitaution to him." Patricia let out a groan of frustration. "You can't be serious." She said. "Escpecially not after everyhting that happened in the last three years, don't forget that slimeball." I sighed. "Look, I don't like this idea anymore then you do yacker, but we may not have a choice now. We have to tell Victor about this." Another cold chill ran through me, and a sudden pain shot through my head.

"Ah." I groaned as I clutched the sides of my head in agony. "Eddie? what's wrong?" Patricia asked in concern. More pain shot through my head, and I could see Nina being held hostage, in what appeared to be some sort of prision cell. She was weak, and her body was about to give out. Her eyes were glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless, as I could now see, a dark figure shrouded in blackness approach her. Black wispy hands streatched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her.

The vision ended, as I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Seeing Nina like that made me feel what she was feeling. She was after all the Chosen One, and I was her guardian. Her Osirian. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I struggled to take a breath. "Eddie? What's wrong? are you okay?" Patriciaasked frantically. "What did you see now?" "Nina..." I said slowly while still trying to catch my breath. "She's being held captive somewhere." "What?!" Patricia cried out. "Where?!" I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I replied. "That's not the worse thing." I said, as I saw Patricia's eyes widden again. "Patricia, Nina's dying. I was seeing some unknown balck shadow figure draining the life out of her." "Sinkhara?" She asked. "I don't think so." I said trying to stay calm. "Whatever it is, one thing's for sure." I said slowly. "It's not over yet. We need Sibuna back."

What do you think so far? Will Eddie and the others find Nina in time before time runs out? Willt hey be able to stop this new evil threat? Stay tuned for Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review. Also, just to let you know, later on in the story, there will be an introduction to an oc character that will play a huge part in ths story surrounding the Chosen One and the Osirian. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the new character...

_Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision_

Previously on House Of Anubis: _"Ancient God of Death, I summon you now to once again rise. Rise with power, and encase this pathetic world in a void of never ending Darkness!" _

"I just had a horrible vision. There's a new evil that's threatening the world again." "Not again." Patricia groaned in exaspertion. "I have a really bad feeling about this." I said as a cold chill ran through my body. "This new evil is more powerful then Ra." I said with a shudering breath.

"We have to tell Victor about this." Another cold chill ran through me, and a sudden pain shot through my head.

"Ah." I groaned as I clutched the sides of my head in agony. "Eddie? what's wrong?" Patricia asked in concern. More pain shot through my head, and I could see Nina being held hostage, in what appeared to be some sort of prision cell. She was weak, and her body was about to give out. Her eyes were glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless, as I could now see, a dark figure shrouded in blackness approach her. Black wispy hands streatched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her.

The vision ended, as I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Seeing Nina like that made me feel what she was feeling. She was after all the Chosen One, and I was her guardian. Her Osirian. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I struggled to take a breath. "Eddie? What's wrong? are you okay?" Patriciaasked frantically. "What did you see now?" "Nina..." I said slowly while still trying to catch my breath. "She's being held captive somewhere." "What?!" Patricia cried out. "Where?!" I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I replied. "That's not the worse thing." I said, as I saw Patricia's eyes widden again. "Patricia, Nina's dying. I was seeing some unknown black shadow figure draining the life out of her." "Sinkhara?" She asked. "I don't think so." I said trying to stay calm. "Whatever it is, one thing's for sure." I said slowly. "It's not over yet. We need Sibuna back."

Now...

Chapter 2 - Osiris's Message

{Eddie's POV}

The next day, I got Alfie's number from Patricia and called him. He sounded freaked when I explained the situation to him. "Are you seriously kidding? What do we do now?" He asked. "Alfie, first of all calm down." I said. "Second of all, do you have Amber's Number? I know she's off in Paris, but we need her." Alfie thought for a moment, before he gave me the information. "Thanks man," I said, as I ran a hand nerviously through my hair. "See what you can do about meeting us all at the front gates of the Anubis house," I replied. "I'm going to call Fabian and let him know what's going on." "Yeah no problem." Alfie said with worry in his voice. I hung up with Alfie, and called Fabian. When I told him the situation, he sounded like he was about to break down. "Nina's dying?" I heard his voice starting to break. "It's going to be okay." I said slowly trying to reasure him. "Okay?!" Fabian cried in alarm. "Nina's dying, Eddie!" "Calm down." I said soflty. "We're going to find a way to save her, I promise."

"How?" Fabian asked as he gulped in a huge gulpful of air, while trying to calm down. "We don't even know where she is." I drew in a deep breath and treid to reasure him that no matter what that we would find her. Fiding Nina and bringing her back from wherever she was, was our top priority, and I wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Are you with me or not Fabian?" I asked after a minute of silence. "Yeah," Fabian said finally calming down. "I'm with you." "Okay, now call up everyone else you can contact, and meet us at the Anubis House." I said as we hung up.

I"M A PAGE BREAK!

**{AT ANUBIS HOUSE}**

{Eddie's POV}

I woke to the sound of the cab pulling into a driveway and I looked out the window as we came up to the front gate of the Anubis House. I drew in a deep breath, as I leaned foreward to pay the driver and got out. Once I got out of the cab, I drew in another deep breath and felt a cold shiver flow down my spine. A cold chill of wind swirled around me and I began to get a strange feeling tht something bad was about to happen. _Calm down._ I told myself. _Just keep calm and everything will be okay._ As I walked up to the door of the Anubis House, I felt another cold chill running through me again, and just as I placed my hand on the door handle, a flash of light surged through my head, and a stab of pain shot through my skull, as another vision began to appear in my mind.

**{EDDIE'S VISION} **

_I could see Nina again still in what appeared to be some sort of prision cell. As I saw her weakned face, I felt a surge of dizziness sweep over me. Her eyes were glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless, as I could now see, a dark figure shrouded in blackness approach her. Black wispy hands streatched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her. What the hell is going on? I thought trying to fight my way out of the vision. It was to much to see all at once. Nina please. Give me some sort of sign. I pleaded. Give me some sort of sign, any sign to let me know how to find you and that your okay. Suddenly I heard a voice echoing in my head that souded sort of like Victor's. "One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to you true path to save the world..."_

**{BACK IN THE PRESENT}**

I gasped as I slowly came out of the vision as I suddenly realised that the voice I heard wasn't Victor's. It was Osiris's voice that I heard. _What did he mean by that?_ I wondered. _Could he be reffering to the Eye of Horus? _I reached my hand into the pocket of my jacket and felt the necklace in my hand as I gripped it. "Hey Eddie! are you okay?" I whirled around in surprise as I came face to face with KT, who beamed a bright dazzling white smile. "Fabian called me and said that there was some kind of trouble." She said tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

"What's going on? Did you have another vision about something?" "You remember the girl I told you about last year, Nina?" I asked, as KT nodded. "Yeah so? what about her?" She asked. "Nina's missing." I explained. "Something or someone beyond all comprehensions of evil has her and she's dying."

"Dying?" KT gasped and placed one hand over her mouth as if to top herself from freaking out. "What do we do? How do we save her?" I shook my head as I pulled the Eye of Horus out of my jacket pocket, and as I still held it in my fist, suddenly there was a sharp pulse that shot through my hand.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as I opened up my hand to see the eye lying in my palm pulsating with an eearie red light. "Uh Eddie, is that supposed to happen?" KT asked looking over my shoulder at the pulsating necklace. I shook my head as the necklace pulsated in my hand again forcing me to cry out as I nearly dropped it.

"Eddie? KT?" both of us turned our heads as the door of the Anubis house opened up with a slight creek as Trudy poked her head out of the door way and her smile greeted us. "I thought I heard someone standing around outside." She said as she wrapped her arms around both of us. "Good to see you too Trudy." I said pulling away from her as the necklace pulsed in my hand again. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I could see someone running. I couldn't tell who it was at first, because of how fast the person was going, and my eyes widned as I saw a shadowy figure following quickly behind, and I knew that that person was in trouble.

The next thing I knew was that my legs took off running before my logical brain could stop me, as I heard Kt Cry out, "Eddie, what are you doing?!"

Too be continued... What the heck is going on now? First Eddie sees more of how weak Nina is, then he hears Osiris in his head, then he sees someone being chased by an evil shadow? What else could go wrong for the Osirian? Will Eddie and Sibuna figure out the answer and the meaning to Osiris's message in order to save Nina before it's too late? Tune in for Chapter 3 Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review. Also, just to let you know, later on in the story, there will be an introduction to an oc character that will play a huge part in the story surrounding the Chosen One and the Osirian. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the new character...

_Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision_

Previously on House Of Anubis: "Are you with me or not Fabian?" I asked after a minute of silence. "Yeah," Fabian said finally calming down. "I'm with you." "Okay, now call up everyone else you can contact, and meet us at the Anubis House." I said as we hung up.

A cold chill of wind swirled around me and I began to get a strange feeling tht something bad was about to happen. _Calm down._ I told myself. _Just keep calm and everything will be okay._ As I walked up to the door of the Anubis House, I felt another cold chill running through me again, and just as I placed my hand on the door handle, a flash of light surged through my head, and a stab of pain shot through my skull, as another vision began to appear in my mind.

_I could see Nina again still in what appeared to be some sort of prision cell. As I saw her weakned face, I felt a surge of dizziness sweep over me. Her eyes were glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless, as I could now see, a dark figure shrouded in blackness approach her. Black wispy hands streatched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her. What the hell is going on? I thought trying to fight my way out of the vision. It was to much to see all at once. Nina please. Give me some sort of sign. I pleaded. Give me some sort of sign, any sign to let me know how to find you and that your okay. Suddenly I heard a voice echoing in my head that souded sort of like Victor's. "One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to you true path to save the world..."_

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as I opened up my hand to see the eye lying in my palm pulsating with an eearie red light. "Uh Eddie, is that supposed to happen?" KT asked looking over my shoulder at the pulsating necklace. I shook my head as the necklace pulsated in my hand again forcing me to cry out as I nearly dropped it.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I could see someone running. I couldn't tell who it was at first, because of how fast the person was going, and my eyes widned as I saw a shadowy figure following quickly behind, and I knew that that person was in trouble.

The next thing I knew was that my legs took off running before my logical brain could stop me, as I heard KT Cry out, "Eddie, what are you doing?!"

Now...

Chapter 3 - House of Risks/House of Thieves

{Eddie's POV}

I quickly caught up behind the shadowy figure, and suddenly realized that it was nothing but a hallucination as I felt myself collide with another person and the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground. "Hey! watch where your going next time." "Sorry." I said quickly as I looked up and saw a girl wearing dark blue jeans, and a purple v-neck tee-shirt, with a blue jacket over it. She got to her feet, and pulled her long streight reddish-brown hair over her shoulder. "Hey your an american right?" She asked, as the tone of her attitude quickly changed. "Yeah, I'm Eddie Miller." I said quickly introducing myself. "Cool, I'm from the U.S. Too. Name's Ashleigh Harrison." As I shook her hand, immediatly there was a bright flash of light which knocked us away from each other. _"One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to you true path to save the world..." _Suddenly I heard Osiris's voice in my head again, and as I looked down at the Eye of Horus still clutched in my hand, it began to glow a faint shade of gold. "That was weird." Ashleigh muttered standing up. "You okay?" she asked. I didn't answer. There was something about Ashleigh that didn't seem right. "Yo Eddie, are you okay?" Ashleigh asked again, as she helped me to my feet. It was then and only then, that I suddenly remembered why she looked so famillar to me.

"Eddie! are you okay?" KT asked as she ran over toward us. "Yeah, I'm okay." I said quickly, quickly explaining to Ashleigh that KT was an American too. "Awesome." Ashleigh said rolling her eyes. "All I've met since I've been here have all been brits." "Hey not all brittish people are bad." KT said breathlessly as she doubled over to try and catch her breath. "Hey who's the newbie?" I heard Patricia's voice, and immediatly winced. _So not the time to be causing trouble again yacker. _I thought as I turned to face her. Since I last saw Patricia, she still looked pretty much the same, only not in a frilly dress. I snickered as I thought of her in the pink dress again, and felt Patricia's eyes turn toward me as she reached into her black bag and pulled out a fresh bottle of water, and immediatly stopped. "Eddie, you weren't thinking of last year were you?" She asked, obviously noticing the grin I was trying to hide. "No of course not." Patricia smirked as she put the water bottle by her side. "Good."

Then I saw her walk over toward Ashleigh. "So, you an american?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, of course, what of it?" Ashleigh asked right of the bat getting defensive. "Nothing." Patricia said walking behind Ashleigh and holding the water bottle high over Ashleigh's head. "Yacker don't!" I cried out. "come on now, she's new. Why do you always have to do this to the new kids?" Patricia smirked. "Calm down weasel." She said as her blue-green eyes flashed. "I'm just welcoming her to Anubis House. Is that so wrong?" Again I winced as I watched Patricia dump the icy water all over Ashleigh, who then cried out angrilly. "YOU BITCH!"

The next thing I knew was that Ashleigh was all over Patricia wrestling her to the ground, while Alfie cried out, "Uh-oh! cat-fights never good." "WILLIAMSON! HARRISON!" all of us winced and nearly jumped a foot into the air, as we suddenly heard Victor's voice from behind us which thundered with a loud boom like a loud clap of thunder. "WHAT IS THIS WILLIAMSON?!" Victor growled angrily. "YOU ARE A GRADUATE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! STOP THESE CHILDISH GAMES AT ONCE!" Everyone froze for a split second, before Victor growled again and went back inside the house. Once we heard the door of the house swing shut, we all drew in a deep shaky breath. "Anyone else notice it being a bit akward that Victor was back?" Alfie piped up after a moment of silence. Patricia got up from the ground and walked past us, looking at me with a mean look in her eyes, as she let out a low growl. "uh-oh girl trouble on the horrizon." Alfie said with a fearful look in his eyes. "Glad I'm not in your shoes oh fearless leader." I sighed and rolled my eyes toward Alfie, who immediatly nodded and said, "Got it shutting up now."

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Later that night, I tossed and turned trying every possible way to get some sleep, all but to no avail. "Eddie, what's going on?" Fabian said sleepily. "Are you okay?" I got out of bed, and drew in a deep breath. "There's something about Ashleigh that I can't stop thinking about." I said with a heavy sigh. "You don't like her, do you?" Fabian asked with a yawn. "Because no offense, but that would be akward for you and Patricia." "No! I don't like Ashleigh." I said drawing another deep sigh. "This has nothing to do with that." "Then what does it have to do with?" Fabian asked with another yawn. "I don't know." I said with a sigh. "But I have to find out." "You with me or not?" there was no response. "Fabian?" I whispered, and heard nothing but light snoring. "Okay. Guess the great Osirian is on his own." I muttered to myself.

I drew in a deep breath, and headed out of the room. as I quietly shut the door behind me, I suddenly heard a deep whooshing noise, followed by a low ghostly voice that muttered into my ear, _Save the Chosen one. One shall triumph and prevail. _"Thanks for the heads up Osiris." I muttered, as I headed down the stairs, when a rumbling noise caught my attention. I headed down the stairs, as quickly and quietly as I could, and into the kitchen area, where I saw Ashleigh placing the Eye of Horus into the wall. There was another rumbling noise, and just like that the wall opened! No way! I thought starting to freak out. How is this possible?! only the Chosen One and the Osirian can use the Eye of Horus. What on earth is going on here! Who is she?

Too Be Continued...Chapter 4 coming soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review. Also, just to let you know, later on in the story, there will be an introduction to an oc character that will play a huge part in the story surrounding the Chosen One and the Osirian. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the new character...

_Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision_

Previously on House Of Anubis: "Hey your an american right?" She asked, as the tone of her attitude quickly changed. "Yeah, I'm Eddie Miller." I said quickly introducing myself. "Cool, I'm from the U.S. Too. Name's Ashleigh Harrison." As I shook her hand, immediatly there was a bright flash of light which knocked us away from each other. _"One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to you true path to save the world..." _Suddenly I heard Osiris's voice in my head again, and as I looked down at the Eye of Horus still clutched in my hand, it began to glow a faint shade of gold. "That was weird." Ashleigh muttered standing up. "You okay?" she asked. I didn't answer. There was something about Ashleigh that didn't seem right. "Yo Eddie, are you okay?" Ashleigh asked again, as she helped me to my feet. It was then and only then, that I suddenly remembered why she looked so famillar to me.

_Save the Chosen one. One shall triumph and prevail. _"Thanks for the heads up Osiris." I muttered, as I headed down the stairs, when a rumbling noise caught my attention. I headed down the stairs, as quickly and quietly as I could, and into the kitchen area, where I saw Ashleigh placing the Eye of Horus into the wall. There was another rumbling noise, and just like that the wall opened! No way! I thought starting to freak out. How is this possible?! only the Chosen One and the Osirian can use the Eye of Horus. What on earth is going on here! Who is she?

NOW...

Chapter 4 - House of Tragedy/House of Captures

{Eddie's POV}

"You What?!" I winced as I heard Patricia's shrill voice in my ear. "Easy Yacker, I'm not deaf you know." "How could you be so stupid slimeball?! You let the newbie get a hold of our only key to finding Nina!" "Calm down Patricia. Yelling at Eddie isn't going to help us." KT said calmly. "We need to figure out what Ashleigh wants with it and why she took it." "It's completly obvious why she took it!" Patricia cried out angrily as her blue-green eyes flashed. "Because dufus over here, left the necklace out in plain sight!" "It doesn't make any sense though."Fabian said logically. "How could someone like Ashleigh even use it anyway? Only the Chosen One and the Osirian can use the Eye of Horus." "Yeah, is it just me, or does anyone else find that a little odd?" Alfie asked, who had been unusually quiet up until this point. "Alfie, you wouldn't happen to know of this, did you?" I asked looking over at him. "Who me? no of course not! Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that from?"

"Forget it." I said shaking my head in frustration. "It's noth-" suddenly a wave of pain shot through me forcing me to double over. "Hey, you okay?" Fabian asked. I didn't reply as I waited for the pain to stop, as image of Nina flew through my mind like a movie playing on a projector screen. _Eddie...Please...help...me... _Her voice was very weak, and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer now. Time was running out, and so was Nina's life. "Eddie, are you okay?" KT asked gently, as I slowly shook my head. "We're running out of time." I said drawing in a shaky breath. "Nina's life is great danger." "How do you know that?" Alfie asked. "You guys have some sort of psychic connection or something?" "I think it's because of the bond between the Chosen One and the Osirian." I replied. "Because the Osirian is the Chosen One's protector, and not to mention we have the same abilities, then it makes since that when one of us in trouble, that the other one would feel it."

The room went unsually quiet for a second, before Fabian spoke up and said, "If that's true then, if the chosen One dies, then wouldn't that mean the Osirian would as well?" I let out a shaky breath, and felt my knees buckle from underneath me, as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "We have to get that necklace back now." Patricia said determined. "This isn't just about Nina anymore, this about Eddie too." "Alright then, Sibuna saves the day again!" Alfie cheered. "Right then, everyone ready?" Everyone including me nodded, and we all did our usual chant. "Sibuna."

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

I followed everyone else down the stairs toward the kitchen where I saw Ashleigh go into. "Okay, now what, without the necklace, how are we going to get down there to find it?" Alfie asked looking around nerviously. "I got an idea." I said. Taking in a deep breath, I moved toward the wall, and placed my hands on the mark where I saw the Eye was supposed to go, and muttered, "Come on Osirian powers don't fail me now."

A moment later, there was a flash of brilliant golden light that shone from my hands, and the next thing that we all knew was that the house began to rumble like an earthquake, and then without warning, the entire wall began to crumble and disinergrate. "What's going on down there?!" Victor suddenly yelled out. "Let's move, now!" Fabian whispered urgently, and we all cramped ourselves into the tunnel.

"What'll we do about the giant gapping hole in the wall?" Alfie asked urgently. "Never mind that Alfie." Patricia said urgently. "We have to move now!" "Whoever is down there shall be severly punished, and the consequenses will be dire!" "Move!" I whispered. "Now!"

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

As we made our way down the tunnel, there was all sorts of eeary creaking noises which were making us all jump in fear. "Can this creepy tunnel get anymore freaky?" Alfie whispered fearfully. "At least it's not full of bugs or worms." Fabian whispered souded freaked. "What are you guys talking about?" KT asked. "You don't want to know." Alfie replied. "We've been through a lot more then you guys have." Patricia whispered as she clung onto my arm much to my surprise. "You okay yacker?" Patricia nodded but didn't look at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her aside away from the others. "What if we fail?" She whispered. "What if it's too late to save Nina?" "Hey, we'll save her." I said gently, pulling her close to me. "We have to." "Hey! you guys coming or what?" Fabian asked trying to keep his voice low. "Victor could be on our tail any minute."

"Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure of it." I said gently, as I pulled her face close to mine. "Trust me, nothing is going to happen to Nina or to me. I promise." And just like that, our lips touched and we kissed.

"That felt brilliant." Patricia breathed, as she gently pulled away from me. "yeah, it did." I said softly, suddenly there was a soft whoosing sound over our heads which only seemed to be growing louder and louder. "What's going on?" Patricia asked as her eyes widdned. Suddenly everything began to shake like an earthquake again, except this time more violently then before, then to my surprise and complete horror, the wall behind Patricia began to open up with a slight eeary creek. "Yacker, move!" I cried out trying to pull her away from the wall, but yet something stopped me. "Eddie!" Patricia cried out, as I tried to pull her away again, but yet there was something that seemed to be pulling her away from me. "EDDIE!" Patricia yelled out fearfully. "Hang on Patricia!" I cried. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

"Eddie! I can't hang on anymore!" Patricia cried out as I saw tears glimmering in her eyes. "You've got to yacker! keep hanging on! I'm not going to let you go!" The shaking grew more violently, and I was begining to lose my grip on Patricia. "EDDIE!" Patricia screamed, as we finally let go of each other, and she disappeared behind the wall, as it closed. "NO!" I cried out as I banged on the wal furiously. "Hang on yacker! I'm going to find you!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "Ahhh!" I cried out in frustration. "Why me?!" I cried. "Eddie, are you okay?" I heard KT's voice as the other's rushed over. "What happened?" Fabian asked. "Where's Patricia?"

Again I slammed my fist against the stone wall in frustration. "Ahh!" I growled slamming my fist against the wall harder and harder. "Eddie, stop!" KT cried out grabbing my hand. "You'll just hurt yourself. We'll find her okay? we have to." "It's all my fault." I muttered. "What if Ashleigh's working with the person who took Nina? I gave her an opening to take the locket, and now because of this, Patricia is gone." "Hey, is the great and powerful Osirian giving up now? This is not the time to quiet Eddie, we'll find Patricia and we'll save Nina. No matter what it takes." I drew in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I said. "This isn't the time to be giving up. Not when Nina's life is danger."

"Uh guys, this might be a bad time to mention this," Alfie said slowly. "but I think someone's watching us." We all turned our heads to see a figure dressed in black, with a hood over their face, and just before any of us could react, the person took off running down the tunnel. "Hey!" I cried out as we all took off running. "Oh great, can this day get any worse!" Alfie cried out. "Running down a dark scary tunnel looking a scary figure dressed in black."

"Just as I came up behind the figure, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him around so that I faced him. "Who are you!" I yelled out. "Just pull the hood down." KT said. "Let's not and say we did." Alfie said fearfully. I drew in a deep breath, and removed the hood down, and let out a gasp of surprise and shock. Who was under the hood was someone I didn't see coming. None of us did. "No way!" I gasped. "This can't be happening." Fabian said in shock.

To be continued...Chapter 5 coming soon...Who is the figure behind the hood? Will Sibuna find both Patricia and Nina before it's too late? all we'll be revealed soon...


	5. Chapter 5

I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review. Also, just to let you know, later on in the story, there will be an introduction to an oc character that will play a huge part in the story surrounding the Chosen One and the Osirian. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the new character...

_Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision_

Previously on House Of Anubis: _Eddie...Please...help...me... _Her voice was very weak, and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer now. Time was running out, and so was Nina's life. "Eddie, are you okay?" KT asked gently, as I slowly shook my head. "We're running out of time." I said drawing in a shaky breath. "Nina's life is great danger." "How do you know that?" Alfie asked. "You guys have some sort of psychic connection or something?" "I think it's because of the bond between the Chosen One and the Osirian." I replied. "Because the Osirian is the Chosen One's protector, and not to mention we have the same abilities, then it makes since that when one of us in trouble, that the other one would feel it."

The room went unsually quiet for a second, before Fabian spoke up and said, "If that's true then, if the chosen One dies, then wouldn't that mean the Osirian would as well?" I let out a shaky breath, and felt my knees buckle from underneath me, as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "We have to get that necklace back now." Patricia said determined. "This isn't just about Nina anymore, this about Eddie too." "Alright then, Sibuna saves the day again!" Alfie cheered. "Right then, everyone ready?" Everyone including me nodded, and we all did our usual chant. "Sibuna."

"Yacker, move!" I cried out trying to pull her away from the wall, but yet something stopped me. "Eddie!" Patricia cried out, as I tried to pull her away again, but yet there was something that seemed to be pulling her away from me. "EDDIE!" Patricia yelled out fearfully. "Hang on Patricia!" I cried. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"EDDIE!" Patricia screamed, as we finally let go of each other, and she disappeared behind the wall, as it closed. "NO!" I cried out as I banged on the wal furiously. "Hang on yacker! I'm going to find you!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "Ahhh!" I cried out in frustration.

"It's all my fault." I muttered. "What if Ashleigh's working with the person who took Nina? I gave her an opening to take the locket, and now because of this, Patricia is gone." "Hey, is the great and powerful Osirian giving up now? This is not the time to quiet Eddie, we'll find Patricia and we'll save Nina. No matter what it takes." I drew in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I said. "This isn't the time to be giving up. Not when Nina's life is danger."

"Uh guys, this might be a bad time to mention this," Alfie said slowly. "but I think someone's watching us." We all turned our heads to see a figure dressed in black, with a hood over their face, and just before any of us could react, the person took off running down the tunnel. "Hey!" I cried out as we all took off running. "Oh great, can this day get any worse!" Alfie cried out. "Running down a dark scary tunnel looking a scary figure dressed in black."

"Just as I came up behind the figure, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him around so that I faced him. "Who are you!" I yelled out. "Just pull the hood down." KT said. "Let's not and say we did." Alfie said fearfully. I drew in a deep breath, and removed the hood down, and let out a gasp of surprise and shock. Who was under the hood was someone I didn't see coming. None of us did. "No way!" I gasped. "This can't be happening." Fabian said in shock.

NOW...

Chapter 5 - House of the Osirian/House of Victory

{Eddie's POV}

"Joy?!" I gasped in shock. "Somebody tell me this is freaking nightmare?!" Alfie cried out fearfully. "You're the one causing all this?" Fabian said angrilly. "Why?" "It's none of your concern." She said quietly. "It's is our concern!" I cried out. "What did you do with Nina?! and where's Patricia?!" "I'm sorry." Joy said sadly, sounding like she was about to cry. "Oh come on Joy!" Fabian said annoyed and furious. "That little pathetic excuse isn't going to work anymore. You've gone to far this time! Nina's life is danger! She's dying, and you don't even care!" "I didn't mean for this to happen!" She cried out as tears shimmered in her brown eyes. "He told me that no one would be hurt! he promised!" "Who promised Joy?" I asked. "what are you talking about?" "I can't say." She said turning away from us. "Joy, we're running out of time here. Nina's about to die, now who is behind this? Who are you working for?" tears ran down Joy's face from her eyes, and she took in a few shaky breaths. "Rufus." She said softly. "Rufus Zeno."

"Rufus?!" Fabian cried out fearfully. "Oh great! This cannot get any more worse then it already is!" Alfie yelled out. "Who's Rufus?" KT asked. "Bad news." I said with a sigh. "Very bad news." "I can't believe your working for him Joy!" Fabian cried out. "This is a new low even for you!" "I'm sorry!" Joy cried. "I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say?!" "Tell us the truth Joy! Why are you doing this?!"

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Joy slumped against the wall, as tears fell from her eyes, and she let out a shaky breath full of fear. "Rufus said there's an ancient prophecy." "Anceint propehcy?" I wondered aloud. "What ancient prophecy?" Again Joy drew in a deep shaky breath, and said softly, "On the seventh hour of the seventh day, of the seventh month, a Chosen one will be born, one of the light, and one of the dark." "Whoa, whoa! let me get this streight now, there's two Chosen One's? how is this possible?" "Because Nina and Joy were both born on the same day." Fabian said slowly. "Nina was born at seven am, and Joy was born at seven pm." "So You really we're the Chosen One then?" Alfie asked. "Makes perfect sense now. Your nothing but a traitor." "Alfie!" I said. "Give her a chance to explain would you?"

Joy drew in another shaky breath. "Rufus has gotten a lot more powerful since last year." She said shakily. "Oh great, our worse enemy has even more power then before." Alfie said fearfully. "Yeah, this day just got worse. Much worse." "Alfie!" I growled. "Sorry. Shutting up now." Joy took in a shaky breath, and slowly began to hyperventalate in fear. "After last year, he approached me, and he screwed with my head. Made me believe some horrible things." "What kind of things?" KT asked. "Things about last year, my jeloulsy of Nina and Fabian, and everything else I've ever been through. Even made me believe that you guys didn't need me anymore, and that I was nothing but a useless rat to you. And after everything that's been happening, with Denby, and everything else, I actually believed him. I actually thought that a madman like him was right." "No Joy, why would you even think that?" Fabian asked, finally calming down. "Doesn't matter now." Joy said softly. "It's all my fault. Again." she started crying now. "I'm so sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen." "Which is why I no longer have a use for you now." said an unknow deep voice as Rufus suddenly appeared in front of us. I could feel his aura swimming with a powerful wave of dark energy. Energy so terrifying, that it almost made me go to my knees. "Besides, I've got what I came here for anyway."

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

Victor: Mr. Lewis! Detention!

Alfie: Aw man! zombie Victor is so mean.

Victor: DETENTION NOW Mr. LEWIS!

Alfie: well, while I'm in Detention with mr. zombie Victor, don't go anywhere because we'll be back after a quick page break.

Victor: Get a move on this instant Mr. Lewis! and quit calling me a bloody zombie!

Alfie: yes sir Mr. Zombie-man.

Victor (GROWLS)

Alfie: AHHH! ZOMBIE VICTOR!

"Let me go!" Suddenly I heard Ashleigh's voice, as Rufus pulled her, and that's when I saw the Eye of Horus around her neck glow a soft shade of gold. "_One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to your true path to save the world..." _There it was again Osiris's voice in my head, and this time I knew exactly what he ment.

"Asheigh, throw the eye to me!" I cried out. "What?" Ashleigh asked suddenly noticing me and the others. "Are you insane?" "Just do it!" I said. Before Rufus could react, Ashleigh took off the Eye and threw it over me. "Give that back to me you little brat!" "Tell me where Nina and Patricia are first." Asheligh kicked Rufus in the shin, forcing him to cry out as he let go of her, and she ran over to me and the others. "Take my hand." I said softly. "What? are you crazy?" "Just trust me." Once Ashleigh took my hand, Osiris's voice now became as clear as day. "_One Osirian is not enough to save the Chosen one...The Eye will show you to your true path to save the world..." _I looked down at both mine and Ashleigh's hands clutching the Eye of Horus, and the amulet glowed a brilliant golden light. "What is this?!" Rufus cried out angrilly. "Two Osirians?!" "Sorry Rufus, but it's over!" I yelled out. "In the Name of Anubis, We banish you!" both Ashleigh and I shouted. "From here, now and forever!" There was a brilliant flash of light that surged forth from both mine and Ashleigh's hands, and the locket began to shake and glow more bright almost blinding. Rufus screamed in agony as the bright light began to engulf him. "This can't be happening!" He screamed. "Master! I failed you!"

Too be continued...Chapter 6 is coming soon...Rufus is finally defeated! Yay! Now the only thing that remains is where is Nina? Where is Patricia and Who is this Master that Rufus mentioned? All will be revealed soon...


End file.
